Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of the video game series, Star Fox. He previously fought Bucky O'Hare in the 30th episode of Death Battle, Fox VS Bucky. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fox McCloud V.S Blake Belladonna * Fox McCloud vs Boba Fett * Fox McCloud vs Buzz Lightyear * Fox McCloud vs Captain Falcon (Completed) * Eren Jaeger vs Fox McCloud (Abandoned) * Fox McCloud vs Luke Skywalker (Abandoned) * Star-Lord Vs. Fox McCloud (Completed) * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Fox McCloud (Completed) * Fox vs Nick Wilde (Abandoned) * Fox VS Ratchet (Abandoned) * Fox McCloud vs Rigby * Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon (Completed) * FoxMcCloud vs Sly Cooper (Completed) * Fox McCloud vs. Solid Snake * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud (Completed) *Foxy vs Star Fox Battles Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Meggy (SMG4) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Zim (Invader Zim) History He was trained at the Corniean Acadamy and raised by his father James, who formed the first generation of Star Fox. But soon, the planet Venom was rising with its leader Andross. James was sent to investigate but was killed and betrayed by Pigma, a member of the StarFox team and was in league with the Monkey Mongols. Outraged by the betrayal and the government not doing any action, Fox dropped out of the Acadamy and formed the second generation of StarFox with Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad. He then accomplished much more than his father. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 28 *Weight: 59 kg | 130 lbs *Height: 173 cm | 5'8" *Cornerian Flight Academy drop-out *Trained by James McCloud & Peppy Hare *Personality was modeled after Shigeru Miyamoto! Seriously! Arwing *T&B-H1 Lasers **Upgrades: Twin, Hyper *Smart Bombs **Carry capacity: 9 *G-Diffusion Shielding *G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine *A single line of text *Max atmospheric speed: Mach 4.2 Arsenal & Abilities *Blaster **Heavily modified **Interchangable modes: ***Rapid-fire ***Charge shot **Full charge destroys armored turrets *Reflector Barrier **Repels projectiles, even Arwing lasers **Useless against physical impacts *Booster Pack *Fox Illusion *Fire Fox Strengths & Feats *Jack of All Trades, lacking in none *Cool & collected *Killed Andross twice, plus a clone *Ended the Lylat Wars *Regularly bests Star Wolf *Battled a whole planet of dinosaurs *Stopped the Aparoid Invasion *Defeated the Anglar Emperor Weaknesses *Jack of All Trades, best in none *Not very cunning *Shoots first, asks questions later... sometimes a good thing *Doomed to a pathetic & lonely existence for no good reason after Star Fox Command on DS Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 28 *Weight: 59 kg | 130 lbs *Height: 173 cm | 5'8" *Cornerian Flight Academy drop-out **Was considered the top of his class *Apparently taught H2H and underwent intense gravity training *Trained by James McCloud & Peppy Hare *Personality was modeled after Shigeru Miyamoto! Seriously! Arwing *T&B-H1 Lasers **Upgrades: Twin, Hyper ***Can harm and contend with planet-busting monsters and tech at their best *Smart Bombs **Carry capacity: 9 *G-Diffusion Shielding *G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine *A single line of text *Max atmospheric speed: Mach 4.2 *Have displayed the abilities to fly interstellar distances in short timeframes, which likely make them able to travel faster than light! *Homing Missiles *Invisble Mines *Dead Weights **Releases things that latch onto enemy ships to slow and weigh them down *Imvsibility and Cloaking *Forcefield Projection *Energy Manipulation via Supernova **Cam somewhat guide a massive ball of energy it shoots out *Spatial Manipulation via Transposer **Can only swap places with others *Flame Manipulation via Firebird **Engulfs in flames that incinerate anything the Arwing boosts intk *Transformation into a Walker **Can hack pieces of tech *In Starlink: Battle for Atlas, Fox could equip his Arwing with various pieces of artillery with various effects ** Fire Manipulation ***Can cause an Overheat status **Ice Manipulation ***Can freeze foes solid and shatter them for durability negation **Black Hole Creation ***Worth noting that the energy required to create a black hole of even a small size is easily within the planetary range and maybe even star range **Stasis Overdrive status effect, which places victims in a temporal field that halts their movements **Gravity Manipulation ***Can crush foes **Mind Manipulation or resistance to it ***Users of a strong singularity-producing weapon have been moted to have experienced quite a few mental problems and a weakening cognizance around it's effects **Shockwave Production **Paralysis Inducement **His Arwing in this game could also emit a tether that could connect to objects to either rip things off, take in a sample, or latch onto foes and even detain them *Can also scan things to reveal information on their weaknesses and what strategies to employ *Magnetism with a roll (Command; dubiously canon) Landmaster *Grounded tank adaptation of an Arwing's main components *Cannon **More powerful than an Arwing's base weapon **Can lock on to opponents and charge shots *Bombs *Homing Missiles **3 at a time *G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine *Can roll as an evasive maneuver *Made from the same hull of an Arwing, so just as durable as one *Booster **Less manueverability than an Arwing in the air *Transformation **Gravmaster ***Jet-like vehicle that enables flight over long distances ***Short fuel supply Arsenal & Abilities *Blaster **Heavily modified **Interchangable modes: ***Rapid-fire ***Charge shot **Full charge destroys/vaporizes armored turrets *Booster Pack **Enables flight and gliding *Stealth Suit **Invisibility cloak ***Hides away their position on radars as well *P.D.A **Scans items and enemies and provides information on them **Provides a map of the area as well as a radar *Sniper Rifle **Long-range weapon with a magnified scope **Can destroy most things in one shot ***Can vaporize vehicles around the same size as an Arwing, which would require energy yields likely in the tons of TNT range *Demon Sniper Rifle **Destroys targets in one hit, including Arwings and Landmasters *Homing Launcher *Missile Launcher *Demon Launcher **Shoot homing missiles that OHKO *Plasma Cannon *Barrier Sphere **Projects a spherical shield that protects against attacks **Deflects projectiles *Machine Gun *Gatling Gun *Grenade *Fireburst Pod *Cluster Bomb *Predator Rocket *Sensor Bomb *Once possessed Krystal's Staff **Fire Manipulation in the form of fireballs **Ice Manipulation ***Can freeze foes solid and then shatter them as a form of durability negation **Can generate shockwaves that stun enemies ***Upgraded version was said to "shake the Earth" ***Even the lowest values for seismic energy generated by noticeable tremors would be in the .005 tons of TNT to tons of TNT range, with kilotons at absolute best **Can create energy forcefields to protect the user **Can boost the user to high places **Can open magically sealed doors **Can be used as a bladed spear or blunt weapon **Shapeshifting into lizard men *SharpClaw Cannon *Apparently good with a sword Strengths & Feats *Experienced and skilled Pilot and Foot Soldier *Survived long falls from high in the air *Can tank attacks from most of his foes as well as their weapons which are comparable to his own *Can tank his Arwing and Landmaster exploding with him in it in Assault *Can withstand the air resitance and KE of riding on an Arwimg and Wolfen which can reach supersonic speeds pretty easily and is shown to simply stand with good balance *Can withstand his own Super Ground Quake *His weapons have been shown mumerous times on the ground to be able to effect the aerial fighters as well as his own Arwing and Landmaster from 64 and Assault's multiplayer *Can harm a large dinosaur *Quick, agile, and nimble *Can react to and dodge many of the projectiles shot from weapons either in the air or on ground *Can pilot and maneuver his FTL-MFTL vehicle with extreme precision and accuracy, especially in dogfights; even a casual flight speed recorded in Starlink shows the Arwing can travel at around thousands of miles per second (1,000,000 m/s) *Cool & collected *Killed Andross twice as well as a clone of him **Andross being powered by an energy source that could rip a planet apart as well as his self-destruction being able to destroy a planet *Ended the Lylat Wars *Regularly bests Star Wolf **Wolf could produce afterimages in a multiplayer mode when on foot **Wolf can survive a Sniper Rifle shot as well as him and his team surviving the explosions of their Arwings, albeit with significant injuries when they appear later *Battled a whole planet of dinosaurs *Stopped the Aparoid Invasion **Aparoids could travel from their home planet to the Lylat System in short timeframes **A grpup of pretty much fodder that he could defeat on his own were responsible for the vaporization of his Arwing *Defeated the Anglar Emperor Weaknesses *Isn't much of a melee fighter *Prone to recklessness and rash decisions *Suffers from poor sales and bad decisions from Nintendo Gallery 250px-Fox SSB4.png Super smash bros for pc fox mccloud by noahlc-d8kwg36.png Star Fox - Fox McCloud and his crew as they appear on the front cover of Nintendo Power.png|Fox McCloud and his crew as they appear on the front cover of Nintendo Power Star Fox - Fox McCloud as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics.png|Fox McCloud as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics File:F73.png | Fox McCloud as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Completed Profile Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Space explorers Category:Staff Users Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants